The pickup truck has become extremely popular in recent times. Not only are such land vehicles owned by farmers and construction workers, many people are owning these vehicles for recreational use, as in off-road driving and the like.
As with any land vehicle, damage to the vehicle can be costly and inconvenient. However, due to the nature of the pickup truck, these vehicles are often subjected to situations that create a possibility of damage to the vehicle more often than many other forms of vehicle. For example, pickup trucks are often used in camping and off-road situations where the possibility of collision or other such accident is much greater than in the normal on-road situation.
While the art has included disclosures of accessories, such as roll bars, that are intended to protect some portion of a land vehicle, such as the cab portion, from damage due to an accident, many of these devices are expensive to install, and still do not provide full body protection for the vehicle. The art also contains some proposals for protecting several parts of a vehicle. However, these devices are also expensive and difficult to install, and may not be aesthetically pleasing. These devices may also be extremely heavy thereby wasting fuel and making the vehicle difficult to handle.
Therefore, there is a need for a frame that protects a pickup from damage due to an accident, yet which is easily and inexpensively installed and which will protect a great deal of the pickup without being unsightly in appearance or being heavy.